Muggle Attraction
by sing-it-out-loud
Summary: Not many know the story of Charlie Weasley or his wife Anna. In fact most don't know that his wife ever existed and is a muggle no less! Muggle Attraction is the story of how the met and the chalenges of a muggle trying to make it in the wizarding world.


Muggle Attraction: Dragon Troubles

"Charlie! Wake up mate!"

Charlie Weasley stirred in his sleep. He was dreaming of his mums Christmas' pies and didn't want to wake up. Unfortunately for him, his best friend, Demetri Brezeanu, wasn't going to let him.

"Damn it Charlie. Wake up! There is a Hungarian Horntail loose in the muggle village!"

The news of a fierce dragon like the Hungarian Horntail wandering the cobbler streets of the Romanian muggle town woke Charlie strait up.

"I'm up! Now what is this about a loose dragon?" Charlie asks Demetri excitedly as he gets dressed.

Demetri rolls his eyes at his friend. He doesn't get how his friend is so eager to jump into dangerous situations such as this one. But he answers him anyway.

"An angry female Horntail that we just caught managed to escape and is now terrorizing the muggle village. It's a bloody mad house down their. Wizards don't know what to do; either calm down the muggles or handle the dragon."

Charlie nods his head in agreement. It is difficult because terrified muggles may only upset the dragon more and they needed to be saved but then the dragon is the reason behind the their behavior and if you handle the dragon first, its easier to handle the hysterical townspeople.

Both men run swiftly down the conference room where some of their fellow tamers and boss are holding a meeting.

"Nice of you to join us and ," their boss, Don Shapiro greets them.

"We were just discussing the groups and who does what. Both of you are in group B and will help the citizens."

Demetri nods. He doesn't care what he does but Charlie groans. He dislikes having to deal with muggles and would rather help with the dragon.

Don dismisses the group and they all apparate to the site.

When Charlie and Demetri arrive, the small town is in complete chaos. Women are running around screaming their heads off while trying to find their children. Older men are help the women and children to safety or put out the many fires. Younger men are recklessly attempting to fight the dragon. Bodies of such men and boys litter the streets along with a few children and women. Many of the small shops in the square are on fire and the blaze is spreading to peoples homes. The screams of the people echo throughout the smoke-filled air.

Charlie and Demetri grimace at each other. This is not going to be easy. Demetri is starting to see why his friend would rather fight the dragon rather then deal with the people.

Suddenly a woman of about thirty runs up to them and clutches Demetri's arm. Her face and hair is covered in ashes and soot. Tears stream down her face.

"Have you seen my husband? Can you help me find my husband!" she screams at them hysterically.

Both Charlie and Demetri look at the women in pity.

"We will try to find him but we need your help. Can you tell us the safest place for people to take cover?" asks Demetri kindly.

The women look at him with wide eyes.

"The- the School would be the safest place. It is at the other end of town though."

Demetri nods.

"Can you round up all the people and tell them to go to the school for safety?"

She nods and turns away but doesn't do anything because she sees a small explosion that is nearby where the school is.

She looks back at them.

"The school! It's no longer safe! My son is in their as well as other children! Please help them!" she cries out before running in that direction.

Both wizards curse under their breath.

"Charlie, I'll tell people to go to the outskirts of the town for cover. You go help the people in the school."

Charlie nods and both run of in different directions.

As Charlie runs towards the school he shouts out directions to the passing people. When he reaches the school he sees the Hungarian horntail lying on top of the roof breathing fire at the people below. He hears a scream when the dragon's tail swings and crashes into a window causing the glass to shatter. He is tempted to deal with the dragon but knows that he will get in trouble and the kids and people inside need to get out before they are crushed.

He enters the school through the hole made by the broken window. Rushing down the halls, he sees nobody. Then he runs into a girl of about ten that is looking at him with fearful eyes.

He crouches down so he is at the girls' height.

"Hello. My name is Charlie and I would like to help. Can you tell me where all the people are in the school?" he asks kindly.

"There are a few people in room 18. and my brother are in there," the girl tells Charlie.

Charlie thanks the girl and tells her to go the outskirt of the village and that he will return her brother to her. She runs off. As soon as she is out of sight, the sound of breaking glass and a woman and child's screams are heard coming from the classroom. At the same time, the dragons roar is heard.

He mutters the spell, _Flipendo_, to knock the door backwards into the room so he can enter. As he enters he notices a young woman that looks the same age as him and a boy of five years old huddled in the corner. The boy looks at him in fear and the women looks thankful. She must know that he coming to help them.

Charlie reaches in time to repel a ball of fire coming towards them.

"Follow me. I can lead you both to safety," Charlie orders.

The woman and boys follow closely behind him. Together the group weaves through the halls. Suddenly Charlie comes to a stop and his charges bump into him. He stops because the hallway he was about to lead them through is now on fire.

Charlie panics. He doesn't know another way out and he doesn't think that they would do well to apparate. The woman then interrupts Charlie's thoughts.

"I am a teacher at this school. I know another way out. Follow me!" she told Charlie then turned around going down another hallway.

Charlie hesitated before following her. Together, without much trouble, the trio managed to escape just in time to watch the building crumble. As it was coming down, a large piece of rubble that was red from the heat of the fire flew out towards them. Charlie pushed his charges away and covers them with his body. After a few moments, they all get up and the boys' sister runs to them. She gathers up her brother and thanks them. She runs back to the other woman from earlier. By the looks of it she found her husband, who is slightly scratched up but fine. Charlie escorts the trebling young woman back to safety. He stands by Demetri. Demetri raises his eyebrows at his friend who is comforting the young teacher. Charlie shrugs it off and both men turn to watch the other tamers control the dragon.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP [PAGE BREAK] HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Once the dragon is taken back to the reserve, all wizards set up medical tents to help the townspeople. When they say help, it actually means that they are going to obliviate people's memory or the entire fiasco. But they do heal the people at the same time. It's only fair.

Demetri and Charlie are sharing a tent and working side by side. When they work together, for some reason the people they help seem comforted and trust them beyond any other wizards.

"So Charlie, care to tell me what happened inside the school?"

Charlie gives his friend an odd look.

"What do you mean? I found a kid and a teacher trapped inside and I helped them get out. That's all there is to it."

Demetri snorts.

"I am talking about the young teacher. You are not the type to comfort young woman. Especially a muggle," Demetri clarifies.

An older man to whom Demetri is tending to speaks up.

"Are you talking about young Anna Popescu? She is a kindergarten teacher at the school. Everyone knows and loves Anna. Her late father and mother worked at the school as the gym and music teacher. She is very kind and all the kids here adore her."

The younger man in his mid-twenties that Charlie is caring for nods his head in agreement and grins.

"Anna is the heart and soul of this town. Her fathers' family was one of the first to settle here. Her mother is American. Anna tends to keep to herself and doesn't socialize with people her own age. Personally, I find her a rare challenge. I am determined to get her to marry me."

For some reason, what he said about Anna being a challenge made Charlie angry. But why should it? Yes, from what he noticed, the girl was quite beautiful with her chocolate brown hair that went past her shoulders and her deep blue eyes, but why would it matter to him? She was a muggle and he was a wizard. They came from two different worlds. They lived completely separate lives. No matter how much he told himself that, he couldn't shake the feeling of longing for her. It was like they had some connection.

Charlie shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking theses thoughts. Maybe he was channeling too much of his mothers mind set. He quickly obliviated the males memories and someone led him out of the room. The same went for Demetri's older patient. Another medic-wizard led two more people in. One was a woman in her forty's that was chatting up the same girl who was causing him to think such weird thought. Anna Popescu.


End file.
